


Nobunaga Oda x Reader | Having a Baby

by AuroraGolden



Category: Cybird - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen series, Ikesen, Nobunaga Oda - Freeform, Other, cybird, cybird ikemen - Freeform, cybird ikemen series - Freeform, ikemen sengoku: Romances Across Time, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: Nobunaga Oda form Cybird's hit game Ikemen Sengoku: Romances Across Time.A request from a friend of mine! I wanted to share it here as well.Nobunaga and Reader-chan have a baby. What will their lives be like now?





	1. Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> There is a good and bad end to this story. The bad end is in the End Notes

 

 

* * *

**Nobunaga’s POV**

      There’s nothing I can do but pace up and down the hallway and wait. I’ve always hated waiting. As I paced I could hear the cries of (y/n) in excruciating pain. When did it come to this? As I thought back on the moment I of (y/n) a small smile appeared on my face. It’s still hard to believe that it was over two years ago when she pulled me from that burning temple and then she decided to stay in my time period. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

      “Lord Nobunaga, she’ll be fine you heard the doctors yourself. Said she was right as rain, she shouldn’t have any problems.” For once Hideyoshi wasn’t being a worry wart.

     “You’ll wear a rut into the floor if you keep that pacing up, Lord Nobunaga.” I turned to see Masamune at the end of the hallway, and it wasn’t just him it was all of my fellow warlords and vassals. I guess when Hideyoshi found out that (y/n) went into labor he had to tell everyone about it.

      “Thank you all but I’m fine.”

      “You don’t need to lie Lord Nobunaga, it’s normal to worry about the women you love.”

      “You shouldn’t worry about me anyway, (y/n), she so far away from her….. home, she’s the one that needs everyone’s support.” I choose my words carefully, the others don’t need to know where from the future. I would bet anything that the time (y/n) comes from has a much less painful way of giving child birth.

      “Lord Nobunaga, she’ll be fine. You said she’s tougher then she looks.” Mitsuhide said.

         “Hideyoshi, did you do what I asked?”

      “Yes, though I don’t know why you would want to tell the enemy?”

      “It’s a long story but a friend of (y/n) needs to here about this.”

      “You mean the guy with four eyes?” Mitsunari peeped up.

      “Yes.” Just then a vassal came around the corner.

      “Lord Nobunaga, Uesugi Kenshin and Sarutobi Sasuke have arrive.” Ugh I only invited the one guy not HIM!

     “Sasuke my come in but ‘the God of War’ has to stay outside.”

      “What was that ‘Devil Kind of the Sixth Heaven’?”

      “Lord Kenshin please! I already told you that you weren’t invited but you insisted on coming anyway, the least you could do is be nice. Do not make things worse for (y/n), I will never forgive you if you do.”

      “I didn’t ask for your forgiveness, did I?” Kenshin spat out.

      “I’ll leave and trade sides and join the Oda forces, (y/n) is an important friend from my home and I won’t let you destroy that.” With that Kenshin fell silent, debating what he wanted to. I understand that Sasuke has his loyalty, but if he were to trade sides I would welcome him.

      “Does something seem different to you all?” Mitsuhide asked. Wait! The screaming stopped. (y/n)! I couldn’t take waiting outside any longer, I walked over to the door and opened it. All the doctors turned and looked at me.

 


	2. Good End

* * *

 

 

      “(y/n)! Are you okay?” I rushed to her side and took her hand in mine.

         “Nobunaga, is that you?”

      “Yes it’s me.”

      “The baby?”

      “Right here Lady Oda.” Of the of nursemaid's brought a small crying baby over to us. “it’s a girl.” She handed me the baby, bowed and walked away.

      “Is she healthy?”

      “She looks fine see.” Showing her the baby she sighed softly.

      “What about the others? Hideyoshi and all of them? Are they Okay?”

      “My you’re full of questions again aren’t you.”

    “Sorry I can’t help it, I just want to make sure everything is alright.”

      “Don’t worry so much about other things, let me worry about the others, you worry about yourself okay.”

      “Okay.”

     “Get some rest, you’re going to need it.”

~Seven Years Later~

      “Happy Birthday Fuyuhime!” Everyone gathered in the great hall to celebrate my daughter’s birthday.

      “Oh lets open gifts!” (y/n) exclaimed excitedly.

      “I don’t need any gifts I already have everything I need.”

      “You sound just like your father! Everyone brought you gifts now open them and be happy.”

      “She’s right Fuyuhime it's rude to not accept gifts from people.”

      “I wasn’t not going to except them, I was just saying that I don’t need them. All of you, everyone here has giving me everything I need. But I will happily welcome gifts.”

      “Open mine first.” Hideyoshi grabbed a parasol and quickly handed to her.

      “Thank you Lord Hideyoshi.” Taking a drink of my sake I watched Fuyuhime closely. She pulls out a beautiful yukata. “It’s beautiful! And my favorite color! Thank you so much Lord Hideyoshi.”

      “You’re welcome Fuyuhime.” Mitsuhide then held out a smaller parasol to her. She gingerly took it and slowly unwrapped it. She looked up and gave Mitsuhide a weary smile.

       “Uh.. Thank you Lord Mitsuhide. It’s uh… shiny.”

       “You never know when you’re going to need it.” (y/n) looked over and saw that Mitsuhide had given her a short sword. It was nicely crafted but I’m not sure she would need one at this age. Then (y/n) lost it.

       “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!” she snatched the short sword out of Fuyuhime’s hands. Turning to look at Mitsuhide she spat out “You’re getting 30 silver coins for your birthday.” And there went the mood. Everyone sat in silence to for a moment before Masamune took out a parasol from his breast pocket.

       “You said you wanted one Fuyuhime.” She quickly tore through the package and pulled out a small decorative ball made for playing. “Guess there are things that the princess wants.”

        “Thank you so much Lord Masamune! I don’t need it so I was afraid to ask for it.”

        “Nonsense! If you want something, ask for it.” I told her. ‘It is your birthday after all.” More gifts came jewelry, clothing make up and card games, Fuyuhime loved them all but she kept eyeing the ball Masamune had gotten her. After all the gifts had been given and everyone was talking she moved to sit outside and started to play with the ball. Throwing and catching it over and over, until she missed and the ball bounced off her head and landed in the garden pond. She got up and found a stick to push the ball closer to the edge, so she could get it, but the ball was still to far away. The next thing I saw was her falling into the pond.

          “Fuyuhime!” I dropped my cup and knocked over a lot of food. I heard (y/n) scream in behind me. Fuyuhime did her best to stay above the water but she can’t swim. I jumped in after her and pulled her to the surface. I swam to the edge and handed her to Hideyoshi. I went back and got her ball and handed it to Masamune. Ieyasu and Mitsunari helped me out of the pond.

     “I’m so sorry Lord Nobunaga I didn’t know my gift would cause this t happen.”

     “Normally I would have you killed for that but (y/n) would be very upset if I did so instead you must apologize to Fuyuhime.” All my vassals looked shocked.

     “She really has been good for you Lord Nobunaga. Thank you.”


	3. Bad End

      “(y/n).” I waited but there was an odd look on the doctor’s face. “(y/n)!”

      “Lord Nobunaga, I’m sorry but she lost to much blood, she… she didn’t make it. We did everything we could but the labor was to intense and we couldn’t stop the bleeding.” She bowed her head low as did the other women helping her.

      “The child?” One of the women in the back stood up and brought over a cry baby swaddled on rags.

      “It’s a boy Lord Nobunaga. At least she was able to produce an heir to the Oda name before she died.” I don’t care about that! I just lost the only women I have ever loved. She held the boy out for me to take, I took him and walked back out the door. Once my vassals saw me their faces fell. Hideyoshi made no time and getting over to me.

      “Lord Nobunaga? What’s wrong? If it is a girl you can try again.”

      “No it’s a boy.”

      “Then why are you sad?”

      “(y/n) she’s … dead.” My vassals were just as shocked as I was to hear the news. I should have been there for her and I wasn’t. Looking down at the child I knew I couldn’t to this on my own. (y/n) had made so many plans. She was prepared and I see now that I’m not. Not knowing what else to do, I hold the child out to Hideyoshi.

      “Take care of him. I'll see him when he gets older.” Hideyoshi too

      “Lord Nobunaga?” I refused look back, I don’t want any attachments, I don’t want anything that would remind me of her.

~Fifteen Years Later ~

      It had been fifteen years since (y/n) has died and our son Nobuyoshi looks just like her. Hideyoshi has taken good care of him for me. But today is the first day he'll fight in a war for my cause. We quickly set up camp and got straight to business. We talked of war strategies while he listened carefully. Finally after ever had been  assigned leaders and where to go I turned to Nobuyoshi.

      “You’re with me Nobuyoshi."

      “Yes Lord Nobunaga!” he smiled brightly just like his mother did whenever I told her to come with me. I told another one of my vassal to get him a horse ready, we ride as soon as he’s ready. It wasn’t long before we were out on the field fighting. Hideyoshi taught him well I’ll have to commend him for that later. We pushed the enemy back further into their territory, I look over to see my son’s horse get hit with arrows knocking him off. I quickly rode over to him, I looked over at the enemy to see them setting up to fire more arrows, I noticed the direction the arrows were pointed in and where they were going to hit. I’m not going to make it! I throw myself off my horse just in time. 1… 2… 3… 4… I lost count as the arrows hit me. The rush of the battle around me faded to silence. I looked over to see Hideyoshi look panicked, I  turned back to my son.

      “Why are you crying?” he spoke but I couldn’t hear anything and soon my strength failed me.  Nobuyoshi caught me before I hit the ground. More of my vassals showed up but my vision started to fail me as well. “Nobuyoshi… I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> BAD END
> 
>       “(y/n).” I waited but there was an odd look on the doctor’s face. “(y/n)!”
> 
>       “Lord Nobunaga, I’m sorry but she lost to much blood, she… she didn’t make it. We did everything we could but the labor was to intense and we couldn’t stop the bleeding.” She bowed her head low as did the other women helping her.
> 
>       “The child?” One of the women in the back stood up and brought over a cry baby swaddled on rags.
> 
>       “It’s a boy Lord Nobunaga. At least she was able to produce an heir to the Oda name before she died.” I don’t care about that! I just lost the only women I have ever loved. She held the boy out for me to take, I took him and walked back out the door. Once my vassals saw me their faces fell. Hideyoshi made no time and getting over to me.
> 
>       “Lord Nobunaga? What’s wrong? If it is a girl you can try again.”
> 
>       “No it’s a boy.”
> 
>       “Then why are you sad?”
> 
>       “(y/n) she’s … dead.” My vassals were just as shocked as I was to hear the news. I should have been there for her and I wasn’t. Looking down at the child I knew I couldn’t to this on my own. (y/n) had made so many plans. She was prepared and I see now that I’m not. Not knowing what else to do, I hold the child out to Hideyoshi.
> 
>       “Take care of him. I'll see him when he gets older.” Hideyoshi too
> 
>       “Lord Nobunaga?” I refused look back, I don’t want any attachments, I don’t want anything that would remind me of her.
> 
> ~Fifteen Years Later ~
> 
>       It had been fifteen years since (y/n) has died and our son Nobuyoshi looks just like her. Hideyoshi has taken good care of him for me. But today is the first day he'll fight in a war for my cause. We quickly set up camp and got straight to business. We talked of war strategies while he listened carefully. Finally after ever had been  assigned leaders and where to go I turned to Nobuyoshi.
> 
>       “You’re with me Nobuyoshi."
> 
>       “Yes Lord Nobunaga!” he smiled brightly just like his mother did whenever I told her to come with me. I told another one of my vassal to get him a horse ready, we ride as soon as he’s ready. It wasn’t long before we were out on the field fighting. Hideyoshi taught him well I’ll have to commend him for that later. We pushed the enemy back further into their territory, I look over to see my son’s horse get hit with arrows knocking him off. I quickly rode over to him, I looked over at the enemy to see them setting up to fire more arrows, I noticed the direction the arrows were pointed in and where they were going to hit. I’m not going to make it! I throw myself off my horse just in time. 1… 2… 3… 4… I lost count as the arrows hit me. The rush of the battle around me faded to silence. I looked over to see Hideyoshi look panicked, I  turned back to my son.
> 
>       “Why are you crying?” he spoke but I couldn’t hear anything and soon my strength failed me.  Nobuyoshi caught me before I hit the ground. More of my vassals showed up but my vision started to fail me as well. “Nobuyoshi… I’m sorry.”


End file.
